wolf_haleyfandomcom-20200215-history
A BOY IS A GUN*
A BOY IS A GUN* is the second single and seventh track from the sixth studio album IGOR of American recording artist Tyler the Creator. The music video premiered on September 16, 2019 on Tyler the Creator's official YouTube channel. Music Video The video follows Tyler, dressed as the character "Igor" at a mansion with his male lover. Throughout the video, Igor is stuck in a love triangle with his lover who is ignoring him and still seeing his ex-girlfriend. The video ends with his lover packing his things and leaving the mansion with his ex, leaving Igor distraught. Lyrics No, don't shoot me down (Yeah) No, don't shoot me down (Ok) No, don't shoot me down You so motherfuckin' dangerous You so motherfuckin' dangerous You got me by my neck (A boy is a gun) That's why these other niggas lame to us 'Cause all these other niggas lame as fuck, we show 'em no respect When the time's right, when the time's right, baby A boy is a gun (Turn me up a little bit) Don't, don't shoot me down Take your hoodie off, why you hide your face from me? Make your fucking mind up, I am sick of waiting patiently How come you the best to me, I know you the worst for me You sweet as sugar, diabetic to the first degree My spidey sensies got me on the fencies Whole squad again, the travel bag by Balenci' Big dog hittin' big wheelies on the 6 speed Don't, don't shoot me down You so motherfuckin' dangerous You so motherfuckin' dangerous You got me by my neck (A boy is a gun) That's why these other niggas lame to us 'Cause all these other niggas lame as fuck, they show 'em no respect When the time's right, when the time's right, baby A boy is a gun Oh you passive aggressive, oh, you fakin' you're mad? Oh you wanna go home? Cool, you better call you a cab I ain't takin' you home, yeah I'm brushing you off 'Cause this parka is comb You're my favorite garcon Don't leave, stay right here, yeah I want you right near You invited me to breakfast, why the fuck your ex here? Well, let's see if he 'round the garden 'round this time next year No, don't shoot me down No, don't shoot me down (Fucked up) No, don't shoot me down You so motherfuckin' dangerous You so motherfuckin' dangerous You got me by my neck (A boy is a gun) That's why these other niggas lame to us When the time's right, when the time's right, baby A boy is a gun You're a gun, 'cause I like you on my side at all times, you keep me safe Wait, wait, depending on, you know You could be dangerous to, to me, or anyone else Look, they be bringing us up yeah, like now and again Give a fuck what they talkin' about, I see you as a 10 I'ma leave it at that, I'ma leave us as friends 'Cause the irony is I don't wanna see you again Stay the fuck away from me, stay the fuck away from me I ain't gon' repeat myself but stay the fuck away from me A boy is a gun Don't, don't shoot me down A boy is a gun